villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lt. Hammerman
Lt. Hammerman (also known as Hammerman) is the main antagonist of the Supercell's 3D mobile application Boom Beach. He is the tyrannical and oppressive lieutenant and leader of an evil military organization known as the Blackguard, he is Dr. T and Colonel Gearheart's master and the player's archenemy. Personality Lt. Hammerman is a tyrannical lieutenant, deceitful and cruel, he seeks to reign over the archipelago as a god, obsessed by the magic stones, he is selfish, harmful, very strict and very authoritarian and he rival the player. Appearance Lt. Hammerman has dark brown hair, a rather square nose, he has a left eye, marking a scar, he always darkens the eyebrows, he has a rectangular chin. he looks small, he wears a black uniform with red at the neck and shoulders and he wears the badge of lieutenant on his collar. Biography The first time Lt. Hammerman is on his level 25 headquarters, he is armed with a Super Mortar with no blind spots, but only the player's warriors can do it, once the level 25 headquarter destroys, Hammerman will sends a message to the player that the Super Mortar is fragile. We find Lt. Hammerman second time on his level 30 headquarters where he took a mercenary base, tanks are needed to destroy the headquarters heading towards the defenses easy, once the headquarters of njveau 30 destroyed Hammerman sends you a message to the player that this base belongs to a former ally of the player, General Zhao. We find the third time Lt. Hammerman on his level 35 headquarters where he has a better fortified base than General Zhao, the tanks are necessary but the medikit is very important and the Shock Bombs against the rocket launcher, once the headquarters destroyed, Hammerman sends you a message to the player. The fourth time Lt. Hammerman is on his 40th level headquarters where he has a base surrounded by improved mines that barrages are needed and warriors are needed, you have to launch a Shock Bomb on the Super Mortar to avoid death. to the warriors, once the headquarters is destroyed, Hammerman sends you a message to the player that these improved mines are better than the defenses. We find the fifth time Lt. Hammerman on his level 50 headquarters, where he owns sniper rifles, cannons, super guns, MMG 9000s and fortified mines, he sent warriors needed, it is necessary to send dams necessary to between of the headquarters and Shocks Bombs on the defenses, once the headquarters destroyed, Hammerman gives you a message to the player that this base is fortified. We find the sixth time Lt. Hammerman on his level 55 headquarters, we must send the warriors first and lead them with a flare and use a fumigant necessary to hide them, once the headquarters destroyed, Hammerman sends you a message to the player that his last base is fortified. We find the seventh and last time Lt. Hammerman on his level 60 headquarters, we must launch dams and send the level 20 warriors and destroy the guns machines, we must launch a flare on the headquarters so that the warriors the destroy, once the last headquarters destroyed, Hammerman goes on the offensive Quotes }} Gallery Screenshot_20181028-153258.jpg|Lt. Hammerman take a bath. Screenshot_20181028-153306.jpg|Lt. Hammerman drink a coffee. Screenshot_20181028-153315.jpg Screenshot_20181028-153426.jpg|Lt. Hammerman's evil laugh. Screenshot_20181028-153359.jpg|Lt. Hammerman's evil grin. Screenshot_20181028-153510.jpg|Lt. Hammerman with a soldier of the Blackguard. Screenshot_20181028-153530.jpg|Hammerman ordered his soldier to bring War Time Epaulettes. Screenshot_20181028-153547.jpg Screenshot_20181028-153605.jpg|Lt. Hammerman rise his power. Screenshot_20181028-153651.jpg|Lt. Hammerman's defeat. Screenshot_20181028-153818.jpg|Hammerman sees Dr. T with his binoculars. Screenshot_20181028-153825.jpg Screenshot_20181028-153833.jpg|"That my turtle!" Hammerman's breakdown. Screenshot_20181028-153838.jpg|Lt. Hammerman's evil stare. Screenshot_20181029-160810.jpg|Lt. Hammerman sing It's Lonely at the Top. Screenshot_20181029-160845.jpg Screenshot_20181029-160857.jpg Screenshot_20181029-160907.jpg Screenshot_20181029-160916.jpg Screenshot_20181029-160925.jpg Screenshot_20181029-160941.jpg Screenshot_20181029-160949.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161015.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161029.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161041.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161056.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161131.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161201.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161213.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161225.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161232.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161303.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161311.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161324.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161335.jpg|Lt. Hammerman with two soldiers. Screenshot_20181029-161344.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161401.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161635.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161654.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161813.jpg Screenshot_20181029-162025.jpg Screenshot_20181029-161914.jpg HammermanPainting.png Hammerman_Quote.png|Lt. Hammerman's first appearance. Hammerman's_Super_Mortar.png Hammerman30quote.png HammermanQuote35Destruction1.png HammermanQuote35Destruction2.png Screenshot_2015-04-30-12-05-40.png Screenshot_2015-05-14-10-03-32.png Screenshot_2015-05-14-10-03-44.png MeetHammerman50.png BeatHammerman55.png BeatHammerman552.png MeetHammerman55.png BeatHammerman551.png BeatHammerman55P2.png MeetHammerman60.png H601.png H602.png Trivia * Lt. Hammerman is one of the most cruel and terrible villains in Supercell. * Lt. Hammerman is Supercell's first villain to be dressed in red, the second is the King in Clash Royale. * When you lose a non-player village, it is said that the village was taken over by the Blackguard. * The other real players are considered Black Guard mercenaries. So you fight the Black Guard by confronting them, but paradoxically, you are also considered a mercenary of the Black Guard by the other players. * When you destroy one of his bases, Lieutenant Hammerman leaves behind 5 more victory points, all the liberated villages launch fireworks to celebrate the victory. * Hammerman seems obsessed with power stones and statues for their mystical powers. However, the only statue he uses from all his bases is a Statues of Life on his level 30 base. * Lieutenant is the 9th rank of the Navy, but it seems that Lieutenant Hammerman is the only leader of the Black Guard. Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Slaver Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Arena Masters Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Envious Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Fragmental Category:Crime Lord Category:Liars